


Chocolate (Fan Video)

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sappiness, Slash, sims video, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having trouble with his Potions lessons, so he begs Snape to tutor him. After apologising for the pensieve incident among other things; Snape agrees. Spending so much time together studying, their feelings grow but Snape refuses to act on them until Harry leaves school.</p><p>Harry leaves school; they get together and live happily ever after ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate (Fan Video)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Chocolate by Snow Patrol  
> Made with Sims 2 and Windows Movie Maker


End file.
